


heavy against my back

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Extreme Obesity, Force-Feeding, Immobility, M/M, Not Proofread, Unrealistic Sex, Weight Gain, mobility problems, obesity, unrealism, weight play, you and i pov, youre being warned rn. i wrote this while horny and depressed at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i won't look at you as long as you let me touch you. but i am a liar, and i am always looking; devouring you, as surely as you devour yourself.its what it says on the tin; smut, with all them kinks





	heavy against my back

Beautiful - absolutely beautiful.

 

You huff, your body heavy and heated. The warmth of your breath crests my cheek, and grows wet with condensation. The very air is dense with our heat, with our bodies. You are so beautiful, like this.

 

Above me, pressing that lovely weight of yours against my back. You won't let me look at you, but I know what you believe I can't see - what you believe I've never seen.

 

But I've caught glimpses of you, of your love handles, the stomach that rises and falls with your breathing, the gentle movement of it as you walk. The rolls on your hips, how the skin underneath your large gut is so sensitive. I've memorized the crest of your back, your arms and shoulders; I've touched your beautiful, enormous ass, your swollen - not with milk, but with fat - breasts. I keep my eyes closed when you look, but I've memorized them.

 

You roll your hips, and I press up; my back pushes against your fat belly, and I feel its contents swirl around, even as the softness yields to my spine. It pillows around me, so soft, so sweet, and I keen, a near silent sound that reverberates through our conjoined bodies. Your thick thighs grip me closer. I push back, harder, trying to take you in deeper.

 

Deeper, deeper - fill me, fill me and make me feel as large as you feel. Fill me, take me, please, you lovely, fat bitch.

 

You huff again, hot breath against my ear this time; mouthe the skin behind it, take my ear lobe between your teeth, gnaw ever so gently that it sends tingles of pain and pleasure down my jaw. You rock your hips again, and I feel your weight begin to rest more easily upon me; heavy, heavy, like you want to crush me. You tongue the crevices of my ear, and I want to laugh because how gross can you be? but I whine anyway, because the warmth of your mouth is so very, very welcome. Oh yes, I'll welcome you, always.

 

I part my legs, as much as I can, as you still grip my narrow body between your lovely thighs. Sparse hair slides against my legs, and you finally begin to push that thick, heavy cock into me. I pant, spit sliding down my chin, dropping my head against the sheets, already damp with sweat. You follow me down, pressing kisses in my jaw, against my jugular. Your cheek brushes mine, and I can feel as you let your breasts squish fully against my shoulder blades. So big, so big! So lovely. Your arms wrap around me, and I realize your fat breasts, once so small in my hand, even pressed together, hang over my sides. Squished down, they only appear more massive. They feel so much more massive, too.

 

You fit your fat fingers over my hands. I feel you whisper something against my neck, as you press deeper into me. God, Gods, my body opens like a flower to your comely touch. Your grip loosens, and my legs nearly collapse beneath you; you follow them down. I am flat against the bed, drool a pool beside my open, eager mouth, as my legs tremble and my ass clenches around you. I can see you, around the corner of my eye; your sweat drenched, curly hair, the threads that curl around your arm from your armpit, the stretch marks and rolls. Your eyes, green and lurid, set into a face too big for them. How your mouth is squished, jowls so heavy. Lovely, beautiful, how you glimmer with sweat, with effort; you rarely do much besides eat nowadays. It's so lovely to see you care.

 

You exhale heavily again, and I realize that you still need help. You move with tiny jitters, one palm against my overpronounced ribcage, the other over mine. My own dick stands tall and raw, weeping at the slit. No gentle, pillowing touches are offered to it tonight, but I don't mind. Just the hot, fat cock, just the slap of over large balls against my ass, just those are enough. We are animals, you and I, and we rut like such.

 

I push against your belly again, that thick gut that hangs over your crouch and which I so desperately need to touch, to taste, but you won't let me. No, you only let me press my asscheeks to it, let me feel it as you huff and puff and attempt to thrust into me. You are too slow, and I am too fast. But I like it that way, and so do you.

 

We move in chaotic half motions, as that heavy cock pushes deep inside me, filling me. I am full, full as I glance down and catch sight of my belly, bloating ever so slightly around the intrusion. My balls tighten, and I shiver around you, as just the sight invigorates me. I am eager, eager to swallow all of you, all of what you give me. It tastes so divine, your fat cock. I can remember the taste of your seed, even though it feels like years since you last let me kiss away your erection.

 

You finally begin to collapse, energy sapped, and I am crushed beneath you, pain wrapping its hands firmly around my chest. But it only fevers me further, and I buck wildly up, pushing you deeper into me. Your balls clench, and I feel the movement, as tightly as we are bound together. I moan, the loud sound breaking the cacophony of physical sensation, and we both burst at the same time.

 

I feel the taste hit the back of my throat, my stomach swelling, growing full as you release into me. My own seed spatters the covers, covering us both, sticky and unsightly. So unlike yours, so unlike the heaviness inside me that feels so warm, so good, my belly finally touching my thighs when I sit. I feel so very warm, with you inside me.

 

.

 

Most days, you pretend I can't see you. Most days, I play along.

 

Of course, it's hard to do, since I'm your caretaker, in all capacities.

 

I clean you. I feed you. I want you to fuck me, all the time, it feels like, but I fuck you when you can't manage the effort. Such a wonderful gift it is, when you do.

 

Today, you blink awake, the haze of sleep and food overcoming you, as always. You yawn, and smile, cheeks round and chins wobbling. You turn your head, whisper something. I don't hear it; it doesn't matter. What matters is that you are finally awake, finally ready to begin the day.

 

I cooked some, last night, and ordered the rest this morning. It lays in wait for you, for your hungry maw. I bring it to you, plates upon plates. As always, at first you refuse; cite fullness from the night before, the day before, even as your eyes gleam with hunger and the corners of your polite smile glisten with drool. Eventually, as I stand before you, hot, aromatic food waved in front of you, as I gently ease a morsel or two into your tightly shut mouth, you submit. And I feed you.

 

I feed you.

 

Your mouth, hungry, so very hungry, cheeks squishing the corners and chins wobbling, wettens and mouths the spoonfed offerings eagerly. You are mannerly, as you eat, even as you pick up speed, even as I stuff mouthful after mouthful of stew, hot and heavy, and eggs, and bacon, and pie,  and ice cream, and cake, and everything that is as heavy and filling as possible, down into your fat gullet. You huff around each mouthful, whine and cajole, as I fit plate after plate inside you.

 

Your stomach, dressed in a tarp, swells slowly, so very slowly, growing heavy with each caloric bite. Your breasts heave with your exhausted breath; heavy as calorie filled arteries pump calorie filled blood through your enormous, calorie filled girth. Beautiful, you are so beautiful.

 

Eventually, your belly is huge, a taught, painful ball resting heavily on you. The tarp is tight around you, even as loose as it once was. But you are not done, not yet. Your eyes stream, tears collecting in cheek rolls, rolling down into your lovely, thinning hair. You beg, with that whisper voice of yours, but your mouth, your belly, your  _ eyes, _ scream for more. And you are not done; look, you're only half way through the banquet! Don't you appreciate my love, my commitment? Aren't you hungry?

 

You are. You are so very hungry. Your stomach growls, and your mouth yawns for more. I will give you more, yes, yes I will. You will have more.

 

Forceful, now; I force, first with the spoon, then my hands, food into that hungry, fat body of yours. You are so hungry, you fat bitch. Don't you want some more?

 

Your belly is so swollen, I wonder if it'll pop! A shame if it does. You are so beautiful when you are hungry, like this. I pull the tarp from you, to devour the sight of your mass. Your legs are spread, trapped beneath your bulk, your breasts are pushed up, chins meeting the tops as you inhale. Your belly, so round, so heavy, not yet full. I run a hand over it, feel the skin drawn tight, the vibrations as it hungers for  _ more. _

 

Don't you want some more?

 

You are eager, now, mouth wide and open, closing around each morsel. No, they're not morsels anymore; I grab handfuls, huge handfuls, gather them up and pour them into you. It doesn’t matter what it is; it tastes good, I know it does. Cakes and cookies and hamburgers and brownies. Your cheeks gather crumbs, and your face is slick with sweat. Your stomachs grows by inches, and I rub any pain away.

 

Heavy, greasy foods; my hands are sticky and slippery, and I make you lick them, your lovely pink tongue wrapping delicately around my fingers. So delicate, so delicate; wouldn't want to devour the hand that feeds just yet, now would we?

 

Finally, I pick up the last sandwich; press it against your hot, needy mouth, as you moan and cry. Your belly is a weight against my side; it pins you, holds you ensnared in its need. In your need. I will sate your needs, lovely, beautiful fat-ass that you are. You gnaw the edges of the offering, lick the crevices of it, and then I shove the damn thing deep into your mouth. You let out a panicked sound, before you begin to chew and groan at the taste. You savour it, this last bit of breakfast.

 

Your stomach growls for more, but there is no more. You grow dim, eyes sliding shut, and you fall into a deep sleep. Tired, exhausted, no doubt.

 

I clean you up, and weigh you; another few pounds, and you'll be close to the thousand mark.

 

I wait for you to wake, for the next meal.

 

I am so very hungry, for you. I can't wait until you are finally full.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry. this does scratch that itch for me, but at the same time, its not quite right. in any case, for anybody whos horny and cant find anything new, heres this... thing. hope ya enjoyed <3


End file.
